


Shomatober Drabbles

by Sharpe3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Elf!Yuzuru, Fluff, Hobbit!Shoma, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe3/pseuds/Sharpe3
Summary: I'm writing short fic drabbles for Melanie's Shomatober/Shoctober prompts.  https://twitter.com/melaniebg720/status/1162141016318783488It'll mostly be Yuzusho fluff, but future smut is possible.Unbeta'd with limited self-revision.I make no promises for quality.





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. Ice

Shoma couldn’t remember when he had fallen in love with the ice. He didn’t remember his first time in skates with any particular clarity. Looking back, it tended to be much easier for him to recall the frustration of skating; the early years when he was still struggling to get his legs under him, years of infuriating and painful jump training, disappointing competitions and so on. But Shoma new he loved it and wanted nothing else in life but to skate. Well, that and sleeping and gaming of course. 

But the ice was beautiful, constant and unyielding yet receptive to the push and pull of his blades. Being out in public was usually exhausting and stressful. Shoma tended to feel small and off-balanced around other people, especially if he didn’t know them. But the ice made him feel powerful. Beautful. The best version of himself.

Reflecting on it, Shoma realized that it really wasn’t a surprise that he had fallen in love with Yuzuru. He was so like the ice in many ways. Equally sharp, determined, and unyielding. Deeply frustrating too, always too far away or too busy to spend time with and when He and Shoma did manage to steal time away, he was a total demon. But he also had that uncanny knack for drawing shoma out of himself, willing to goof around and have some fun regardless of who might be watching.

But Yuzuru is also so much more. He’s deeply kind and caring, both to the people close to him, but also to strangers and fans. He’s soft, perfect to cuddle up against despite the long limbs and bony protrusions, comforting in a way that the flat sheet of an ice rink never could be. He’s also a total dork, all whimsy and chaos in the best possible way.

And he’s also mine, Shoma thought, smile breaking out through his sleepy face as he turned himself over on the bed and snuggled up closer to Yuzuru’s sleeping form.


	2. Medal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Post Worlds'19 comfort

It was 400 days and counting since they had shared a podium together. After the heady two years before and during the early stages of their relationship, where they had shared those steps, the high of competition and the joy of success many times, the gap felt even eternal. 

Yuzuru’s silver medal glinted sullenly on the hotel desk, tauntingly driving the point home, Shoma thought. “That one should have been mine” Shoma quipped, in a flash of gallows humour or unsportsmanlike pique, he wasn’t quite sure which. Yuzuru snorted inelegantly from where he was sitting next to Shoma, leaning on the headboard of the bed, seeming to appreciate the joke.

“If I’m not mistaken, the last time I called you my silver prince you took me so hard I could barely skate the next day” Yuzuru retorted quietly, trying to tease Shoma gently. After a moment, insecurity comes to him. “I’m sorry, its way too soon to joke like that.”

Shoma shrugs, shaking his head, “No, its fine” he mumbled. Then a small smile poked its way through his downcast face, “Although I may have to make you pay for it later, when I’m in the mood again” he says, smirking slightly. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it” Yuzuru hums as he leans forward to leave a soft kiss on Shoma’s nose. Yuzuru reaches an arm around Shoma to pull him in more closely, “I know this isn’t how either of us wanted the weekend to go, but I’m so glad we finally get to spend some time together again.” Shoma softens, relaxing into the hug, resting his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder and a hand on his chest. 

“Yeah, just . . .” he falters, “ugh I just have a lot I need to think about after this season” another pause, “but I guess I just want to focus on being together right now.” Smiling gently and slightly sadly, he snuggles up closer into Yuzuru’s arms and settling in a comfortable position. “This is nice,” he finally says, feeling much calmer and happier than he had in days. “I love you, Yuzu”

“I love you too. I love you so much” Yuzuru says, pressing a kiss onto the top of Shoma’s head.


	3. Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty stumped on this one so have 100 words of yuzusho being brats on IM

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend!”, the screen of Shoma’s phone lit up with Yuzu’s message, >>you’re so cool!<<. ‘oh great,’ Shoma thought, ‘Yuzu wants to be annoying again.’  
<<Interrupt my gaming sessions like that a few more times, and you won’t be>> Shoma sent back  
>>but shooommaaa . . . I need to flatter you!<<  
>> Please? <<  
<<fine, I’ll allow it>>  
>>I just saw you’re mizuno photoshoot.<<  
>>you look so fierce and determined<<  
>>I need you to fuck me<< Shoma almost chocked when he read that. It’s not like they hadn’t done things, but Yuzuru wasn’t usually that upfront.  
<<ok, next time we see each other, I’ll give it to you>>  
>>can’t wait!<<


	4. 4. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is the Yuzusho fic I've always wanted to write. Gratuitous cuddles galore! I hope you enjoy it!

“ I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend!” Yuzuru exclaimed.

“Huh”, Shoma asked, cocking his head to the side curiously as he looked up from the hotel bed. He was wearing one of Yuzuru’s jackets, decidedly too big for him, the long sleeves halfway down his fingers.

“you’re too cut! Are you trying to kill me?” Yuzuru continued, unable to stop himself despite knowing that his boyfriend would probably complain about his enthusiasm. Reaching down to take Shoma’s sweater paws in his hands, he said, “Ok, you either have to take this off, or we’re going to have to cuddle right now”

Shoma broke eye contact with his boyfriend, ducking his head down in embarrassment. After a moment, he looked up and replies, “well, cuddles would be nice I guess.” Without another word, he pulls out of Yuzuru’s grasp, rollng onto the bed and sliding under the covers. “C’mon” he said, lifting up the blanket for Yuzuru to join him.

Yuzuru does so eagerly, and after a few moments of shuffling they’re both settled on the bed, laying down face to face with each other. Unable to help himself, Yuzuru softly boops a finger against Shoma’s nose, before resting his hand gently on Shoma’s neck. “Sorry” he mumbles, smirk belying his apology.

“It’s a good thing that I love you” Shoma grumbles, unable to stop the small smile that creeps onto his face. “Can you hold me? I just want you to take care of me tonight.”

Slightly overwhelmed by Shoma’s honesty and vulnerability, and incredibly fondly, Yuzuru agrees. Reaching an arm over Shoma he gently pulls Shoma towards himself, guiding Shoma down so that his head can fit under Yuzuru’s chin, face gently nuzzling into his chest. Their legs tangle together in a chaotic mess as they both try to settle in comfortably and as closely as possible to each other. Yuzuru feels a brush of warmth and soft vibration on his chest as Shoma lets out a gentle hum, “I’ve kinda been wanting to do this all day” Shoma admits quietly.

Yuzuru presses a gentle kiss into Shoma’s hair and replies, “you could have just asked”

“Mhmf, embarrassing” Shoma whipsers, “and besides, putting on your jacket did the trick too”

“You did that on purpose?” Yuzuru replies.

“Yeah, you’re predictable”

“Hey! You’re a brat”

Shoma wriggles comfortably in Yuzuru’s arms, eyes closed, soft smile on his lips, and decides not to answer.


	5. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot to upload my fic yesterday, so here it is.
> 
> I may be taking days 6-10 off.

Oh my God, Sho, you’ve got it so bad! Itsuki exclaimed, caught between a groan and a jeer.

“Huh?!” Shoma started up from his phone, “what are you tal –“

“you should see your face Shoma, you look absolutely besotted. Why didn’t you tell me you had met a new boyfriend?” Itsuki interrupted.

“I . . . I haven’t!” Shoma protested, strengthening his rhetorical position by throwing a pillow across the room at his brat of a younger brother.

Nimbly dodging the flying cushion, Itsuki retorted, “I’ve known you for 17 years, do you really think you could hide this from me? How long have you ever been able to keep your past crushes secret from me? A week?”

“But I’m not!” Shoma protested, “I’m just texting Yuzu–“ Shoma stopped midsentence, the shock he was feeling mirrored by the stunned look on Itsuki’s face. “Fuuck!” Shoma groaned, as he tried to toss himself under his blanket covers.

“Oh my god Sho! You’re in love with Yuzuru Hanyu!” Itsuki cackled, shock giving way to exquisite schadenfreude. “you’re in love with The Yuzuru Hanyu and you didn’t even realize it until I called you out on it!”

“Do you really have to be so happy about the fact that I’m going to get my heart broken?”

“What are you talking about?” Ituski replied, “He’s been besotted with you for like, forever.”

“He, what!?!” Shoma choked.

“Haven’t you ever noticed how he undresses you with his eyes?”

“He does not.

“Does to.”

“I hate you.”

“Go on, ask him.” Shoma groaned as he launched another pillow across the room and picked up his phone.


	6. Style

‘The things I do for love,’ Shoma thought, as he negotiated himself into his white exhibition pants. Either he had grown since he started wearing them, or they had shrunk in the wash; they hadn’t hugged his thighs this tightly previously. “And they show off my other assets well to’ He thought, as he looked into the dressing room mirror, before tossing his blue button-down over his head. 

Shoma regretted his life decisions the moment he bent down to lace up his skates and felt the fabric of his pants squeezing his groin. If he hadn’t been a high performance athlete near his physical prime, he probably wouldn’t have had the willpower or flexibility to get his skates laced up like that. ‘next time remind me to lace up the boots before I finish putting on these bastards’ Shoma thinks to himself.

***

The discomfort has been worth it all along, Shoma thought to himself as Yuzuru’s unnecessarily long limbs wrapped around him, and they get to the relative privacy of the dressing rooms. “You look so good in that outfit, Shoma!!!” Yuzuru said, shaking him back and forward. “Your stylist deserves a raise!”

Tired from the weekend of competition and the day of gala practice and performance, Shoma leaned into Yuzur’s embrace, and making sure no one else would overhear him, muttered, “These pants are too tight, want to come to my hotel room with me and help me get them off?” He felt warm with satisfaction as he felt Yuzuru stiffen and saw him blush and then nod enthusiastically. 


	7. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden flash of inspiration at the elevent hour for today's prompt and wrote this. 
> 
> Some Middle Earth AU. I could see myself wanting to do more with this setting in the future.

It was a clear night when Shoma first met Yuzuru. Shoma had been out walking, over hills, crossing streams, through the woods, long into the night. He often did when he was restless. The cool night air helped quiet his mind. The stars, silent and steadfast, made good companions forgoing the drama and excitement his friends might be drawn into

It was a clear night, just the way Shoma liked, when he first saw the elf silhouetted in the moonlight. He was beautiful. Tall and slender, long black hear falling down his back, shimmering silver like the sky above in the moonlight. Despite the distance Shoma could make out a face of delicately carved features. The elegant point of his nose stood out against the background of the night. He was robed in light and delicate fabrics, deep blues and pale silvers, all picked out with intricate embroidery. Shoma couldn’t imagine clothes that looked more like the night sky.

Shoma should have been surprised to see and elf wandering through the Shire. The last large migrations of elves to the Grey Havens had happened early in his childhood. Any mention of elves remaining in Middle Earth had seemed like nothing more than rumours to Shoma. And yet, here he was. And, Shoma mused, he looked right, standing where he was, reflecting the brilliance of moon and starlight.

He looked sad though, Shoma thought, suddenly realizing that he had drifted closer towards the figure and could now see elf’s facial features much more clearly. His beautifully formed eyes were filled with a deep wonder and yearning, set like jewels on an immaculate face, simultaneously young and ageless. Not quite knowing what he as doing, Shoma found himself sliding his flute out from his satchel. By instinct, more than anything else, he brought the instrument up to his lips and began to play, a quiet, melancholic tune.

At first the elf remained fixed in place, gaze still directed upwards but after a few moments, he shifted and looked over at Shoma, the two of them making eye contact. Shoma could see the elf’s eyes shift to a look of surprise and then, delight. When Shoma broke off playing, unsure of where to take the melody next, the silence was filled by a soft and happy laughter that reminded Shoma of the wind chimes in his gardens.

“Well met, friend and stranger!” the elf called out softly in greeting, “may the stars smile on the hour of our meeting. To what do I owe this joy of an encounter?”

Unsure of what to say, Shoma decided it was best to be straightforward, “I was out for a walk and I saw you in the distance, I hope I didn’t disturb you”

“Oh not at all. It seems like the two of us are out here for very much the same purpose. They call me Yuzuru Andorandir. Would you tell me your name, and do me the honour of walking with me?”

It was a clear night when Shoma first met Yuzuru and joined him on his walk but it was not the last. But the tales of friendship of the young hobbit and itinerant elf are best told another time.


End file.
